Clad in Scarlet
by narniagirl11
Summary: The swords of the Seven Lords of Telmar were from the Golden Age. But who were their first owners and what is their story? Peter and Edmund embark with six others during the Golden Age on a mission for Aslan; to find seven swords that will protet Narnia.
1. A Dark Beginning

**Author's note:** Clad in Scarlet is my third story in my 'Between Two Worlds' series. There is a list at the end of this chapter of the prequels/sequels available to read. This is just the foreword. The first chapter is not yet complete but should be shortly. So put this story on your story alerts! You will eventually learn who this first character is or if you have read the prequels, you can probably figure it out because there are plenty of hints. So what are you waiting for? (Probably for me to finish writing this) Go on and read!

* * *

><p><strong>Clad in Scarlet<strong>

* * *

><p>A Dark Beginning<p>

Foreword

* * *

><p>Narnian Year 1012<p>

"Come on!" he urged his horse, breathing heavily. "Faster!" He snuck a look over his shoulder which was a mistake.

They were right on his heels. He spun back around and continued racing towards the forest. If he could make it to the forest, he might be able to lose them inside. The galloping horses behind him were closer than ever, their riders taking aim with their crossbows.

One by one they began to fire. The first arrow missed the rider as did the second. The third grazed past his leg, startling both the boy and the horse. They made a wild dash for the woods. The fourth arrow flew from the bow and bounced off the young man's armor.

"Cut him off from the woods!" one of the assailants commanded. The horses began to circle round the panicking boy.

"Come on!" he cried, kneading his heels into his horse's sides. He hadn't far to go now. Only a couple more yards.

But then the fifth arrow streamed from the bow and pierced his left shoulder. The boy cried out in pain and tried to keep his seat on the galloping horse. He found himself slipping, slipping, slipping, till he tumbled to the rocky ground, just a few feet from safety.

The horsemen circled round him as he stood glaring at them. The leader took off his – no, wait – her helmet. Yes, the leader was a girl. And she was the one person the boy hated more than anyone in the world besides Jadis, the White Witch.

She was Annis.

Annis was formerly known as Alannis, the overseer of the dark magic and responsible for the Witch's first return to Narnia.

"Annis," the boy growled.

"Nice to see you again," she smirked. "Last time we met, you were on a burning ship about to die. How did you escape?"

"Why should I tell you?" the boy retorted.

"Because I have something you want," Annis replied.

"Oh, and what's that?" the boy asked casually. Annis drew out a shining sword from the folds of her cape.

"This," she announced, a wicked gleam in her eyes. Annis swung herself down from her horse and marched over to him. "THIS!" She pointed it straight at the boy's neck.

He was staring at the tip of the sword; _his_ sword to be exact. His eyes flickered from the familiar blade up to the woman who held it.

"Why would I want that old sword?" the boy responded, pretending to nonchalant about it.

"Because," Annis answered. "It is not just any sword. It is _your_ sword. The sword that girl so carelessly gave away!"

"She did it to save a life," the boy growled. "King Peter might not be here if she hadn't done that. She did the only thing she could."

"Yes," Annis acted bored. "Too bad you and that other king showed up before I could kill both of them. You're always ruining my plans."

"Because you are wicked!" the boy exclaimed.

"Silence!" Annis cried, moving the sword closer. "I have warned you plenty of times. You _will_ join my side or I will have to kill you!"

"You know my answer," the boy quietly remarked. "It has not changed since that day you first threatened me. I would rather die than live with the guilt of turning against As-"

"Yes, yes, I know!" Annis interrupted. "But be warned: I am willing to take extreme measures. None of your family is safe while you defy the dark side!" With an angry cry, the boy leapt forward, twisting his sword from Annis's firm grasp. He whirled around and swung his sword at her head. Annis ducked, pulled a dagger from her belt and thrust it into his side. The boy gave a hoarse cry of pain before dropping limply to the ground. The last thing he was aware of was Annis's voice hissing in his ear.

"You can't do thissss alone. Join my sssside."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Kind of a creepy and dramatic beginning, hu? Well, the next chapter won't be quite so shocking. (I hope.) Please REVEIW! It makes my day!

**Between Two Worlds Series:**

**1. Children of the Lion**

**2. Duty Comes First**

**3. Clad in Scarlet**

**4. The Lion, the Lady and the Lake**

**5. Someone Worth Dying For**

Detailed discriptions are available on my profile!

I hope you will consider reading these other stories and get to know my OCs better. I'm sure you will love to meet Heather, Caleb, Kelly, Jake, Judah, Sari, Laasya, Alannis (well, you might not like to meet her. She could kill you.) Kamryn, Aaron and many, many more! I also include original Narnia characters such as Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy, Caspian X, Aslan, Mr. Tumnus, Rilian, The Lady of the Green Kirtle, Jadis, etc... Until next time! PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Letters To and Fro

**Clad in Scarlet**

**Chapter 1 – Letters To and Fro**

* * *

><p><em>January – Two Months Previous…<em>

* * *

><p><em>Jake, Heather and Kelly,<em>

_Please don't worry about me; I'm fine. Is Queen Susan alright? I assume Queen Lucy used her cordial. I hope this letter finds you all well, but you will probably want to know how I am. I assure you that I am quite well. The weather isn't too harsh. I'm just north of the boarder of the desert so it is warm as well as dry here. I haven't discovered the location of Alannis yet, but I will, Aslan willing. I can't give you an idea of a time when I will return. But I should be back before midsummer. Take care till then._

_Caleb_

"He's near the desert," Jake announced, quickly scanning the letter for more information. "And he says he's fine."

"When will he be back?" Kelly asked eagerly, after a sigh of relief.

"He doesn't know," Jake answered. "He hopes to return before midsummer." Kelly looked downcast.

"He'll miss all the winter festivities," she sighed. "And Heather's birthday."

"Not to mention your own," Jake pointed out. "Where is Heather, anyhow? She isn't usually absent. I thought she would be here." Kelly shrugged.

"I think she is submerged in paperwork," Kelly explained. Jake rose to his feet.

"I'll take the letter down to her as well as something to eat," Jake decided. "She needs a break. King Peter will probably want to hear what Caleb has to say too."

* * *

><p><em>Dear Caleb,<em>

_We are so relieved to hear from you! Queen Susan is absolutely fine thanks to Lucy. King Peter was quite shaken up about the whole affair and while he doesn't know it, King Edmund is investigating. He thinks it may be a case of poisoning. It is a little scary to think about: someone trying to kill our beloved kings and queens. Rest assured that we are quite safe. I do not think harm will come to any of them or us. Our blessing goes with you and I pray every night that Aslan will not let harm befall you. I pray that he will return you to us safely._

_Your sister in the Lion,_

_Heather_

Caleb looked up from the letter as the sun began sinking behind crimson clouds. He leaned his head back against the tree he was sitting against. His horse was tied nearby and a small fire flickered in the twilight. The Bird that had brought him the letter was perched on a tree branch, quietly hopping back and forth expectantly.

The night was so peaceful that Caleb briefly wondered how evil could exist in such a place. The rugged beauty of the mountains behind him blocked his view of his beloved Narnia but he could picture the wild beauty. He could see the magnificent castle, Cair Paravel, banners streaming in the wind rising from the ocean. He thought of the long walks taken along the beach. Sometimes they were contests of wit with Jake or serious counseling with Edmund. But somehow the crashing of the waves always soothed his nerves.

Caleb looked back at the letter in his hand once more before folding it up and tucking it into his saddlebag which lay on the ground next to him. Caleb found another letter behind it. Out of curiosity, the young knight opened it to find it also addressed to him.

_Caleb,_

_Your wellbeing brings us considerable joy. Thank you for your concern for my sister Susan. I greatly appreciate it. No doubt Lady Heather has told you of Susan's recovery. Lucy's cordial works wonders. Narnia is quite peaceful for the time being. I will warn you, however, that a stack of paperwork is piling up on your desk. It is hard for Narnia to function in your absence. But upon discovering the mess on your desk, Lady Heather has taken it upon herself to begin plowing through it. You will have her to thank if the pile diminishes slightly before your return. I wish you the best of luck in reclaiming what is rightfully yours._

_Your loyal king, _

_Peter_

* * *

><p>Heather was flopped on her bed, reading an ancient-looking novel when there came a little <em>tap, tap! <em>ather window. She looked up to see a robin perched on the sill.

"Hello," she cheerfully greeted as she opened the window allowing the robin to enter. He dropped a letter on the bed before flying back out. Heather picked up the letter and moved back to stand at the window. She gazed far out towards the south to where she had last seen her friend, Caleb. "When?" she wondered. "When will you come back?" As if expecting an answer, she continued to stare off at the mountains remembering past events. Remembering how she had let him go on his wild quest.

"_Have I ever not come back?" Caleb asked. "I promise, I will always return; no matter what tomorrow brings. _

"_No matter what?" Heather asked._

"_No matter what," Caleb echoed, blowing a stray hair out of his face. "I'll be alright, really."_

"_Alright," Heather reluctantly agreed. "But please be careful."_

"_I will," Caleb promised. "You know I'd never do anything that would unnecessarily put any of us in danger."_

"_I trust you," she responded. "Go and may Aslan be with you." _

A teasing tug on her braid brought her back to the present. Whirling around, she found Edmund standing there, smirking at her.

"Caught you daydreaming," he teased. "Admit it!"

"Alright," she agreed. "I was daydreaming. But it was more thinking than dreaming." Edmund nodded.

"You were pretty absorbed," he pointed out. "You didn't hear me when I knocked; twice." Heather smiled sheepishly. "What's this?" Edmund asked, taking the forgotten envelope from her hands. She quickly snatched it back.

"A letter," she answered.

"Hmm," Edmund replied in mock seriousness. "From Prince Rabadash?"

"Knock it off, Edmund," Heather retorted. "He's long gone. Besides, he was interested in _your_ sister."

"True. But he's actually not long gone," Edmund laughed. "He just became the new Tisroc. His father died last week."

"Sad," Heather answered. "Still, I can't find any sympathy for him."

"I wonder why," Edmund joked. "I'm terribly fond of the chap myself." The two friends laughed. Heather remembered her letter. She broke the seal and began reading it.

_Dear Heather,_

_I know you say you are safe and I have no doubt that Peter and Edmund will watch out for you, but still, please be extra careful whenever you venture from the castle. And be careful even when you are in the castle. Many times your worst enemies are those in places where you think you are safe. I hope this letter reaches you and that this poor robin, by whom I am sending it, doesn't get lost. Please give Jake and Kelly an extra portion of dessert for me tonight; just this once. I'm not trying to spoil them. I apologize that I will miss the big winter festival, but I will be thinking of everyone that night. My prayers are with you all. Until we meet again._

_Your brother in the Lion,_

_Caleb_

_P. S. I'm enclosing another letter for Queen Susan. Please give it to her, and try not to let Edmund know or see it or I will be forever the object of his jests._

Heather looked up at Edmund with shining eyes; eyes that were full of mirth.

"He's safe," she announced. "He doesn't say anything about Keirstrider or Alannis though."

"Anything else?" Edmund queried.

"He apologizes for missing the winter festival," Heather handed the letter to her king. "You can read it for yourself."

"No, no," Edmund tried to hand it back. "He wrote it to you." Heather took the letter back and placed it on the mantle above the fireplace.

Heather was true to Caleb's request and didn't mention the second letter to Edmund. She merely slipped it into her pocket to give to Queen Susan later.

* * *

><p><em>My Queen,<em>

_I hope you have fully recovered from your unfortunate illness. And I apologize for my absence and abrupt departure before your recovery. If your brothers ask the meaning of this letter, you may truthfully tell them that it is only a cordial letter, wishing you a swift recovery. Heather writes and tells me much of the preparations going on for the winter festival soon approaching. Don't tire yourself out too much over them. After all, it is only a festival. I can imagine your scolding face right now, and I laugh. You worry too much sometimes, my Queen. Ack, I did not mean to scold you; merely to point out the truth. It is hard to write when one is weary from their day's travels. There is still no sign of Alannis and I am beginning to believe that my search might be in vain. Yet, I still think that she is waiting and plotting her revenge. I do not want to frighten any of you and you need not fear. Your brothers will protect you to the extent of laying their own lives down and I think that all of Narnia – at least all the knights – would also willingly lay down their lives for the four of you. I hope you can find some comfort in that. But ultimately, Aslan is the only one who can truly, truly keep us safe. Farewell, my Queen._

_Your humble servant,_

_Caleb_

"That was very thoughtful of him," Susan remarked to Heather as they strolled along the garden path.

"Aye," Heather agreed. "Caleb had feelings but I think he just has a hard time expressing them sometimes. Many of them are evident in his letters." The two young ladies continued to stroll along the path, talking of various things from clothing to horses to faraway lands. The blood-red sun was sinking lower and lower in the sky. The sky was streaked with red, gold, orange and yellow. It was a lovely sunset. The palette of colors reflected in the calm ocean that lapped at the shore. The sun began to sink as the moon took its place overhead.

"I love that ocean," Heather confided to Susan. "It feels like a very dear friend to me. I don't think I could bear to live anywhere else but here." The moonlight streaked across the garden, giving the scenery a breathtaking view. Numerous trees huddled together, their leaves slowly moving with the breeze. A bird chirped once or twice, but everything else was peaceful.

_Snap!_

The sound of a breaking twig halted Heather's train of thought. The Lady froze, her eyes searching the trees from where the sound had some and her ears alert. Perhaps it was some animal or bird, a part of her mind supplied but she remained tense.

A moment passed; followed by another. Susan and Heather slowly exchanged looks.

And then she heard it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Ooooh, a cliffy! I bet you can't wait to hear what happens next! Until then my fair readers!


	3. Caleb's Warning

**Chapter 2 – Caleb's Warning**

* * *

><p>A moment passed; followed by another. Susan and Heather slowly exchanged looks.<p>

And then they heard it.

The sound of footsteps: rushed, careless and stumbling. The person was panting.

But that was not all. There were more footsteps, after the first. Heather glanced back at the palace, which – she realized with a jolt – was _not _so close now.

Should she run back and alert the guards to come and check? Should she send Susan? But what if the guards were too late?

Perhaps they didn't need help. Maybe it was only the Kings and Jake goofing. But at this time?

Suspicion grew. And it was followed by a deep sense of curiosity.

Taking a deep breath, Heather stepped forward, following the source of the sound. She was closely shadowed by Susan.

Heather walked forward, trying to make no noise. She was at the edge of the woods now and the footsteps were close. Very close.

Then all the sounds disappeared.

Heather frowned, looking around. What was going on? She suddenly turned to Susan.

"Susan!" she hissed quietly. "Run back to the castle as fast as you can! Alert the guards and find Peter and Edmund!" Susan nodded and sprinted towards the castle as fast as her legs would carry her.

Heather began to creep forward again. There was no sound but her breathing and thumping heart.

And then there was some commotion in the bushes behind her.

She turned around, her hand flying to her dagger. It was a good thing she had brought it with her when she had decided to go for a walk. Her heart banged wildly in her chest. She paused, ready to defend herself if she was attacked. Finally, the bushes moved. Heather's grip on her dagger tightened.

And someone stepped out.

Heather could see the shadow. It clearly belonged to a man. Suddenly the bushes moved aside again and another man stepped out. They looked at Heather and then at each other.

"Tell us where to find King Edmund," one of them commanded gruffly. "And you will live."

"No," Heather declared.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with, girl," the other said, raising a finger at her.

"And you have no idea who I am," Heather held her head high and prepared her lie. "I'm Queen Susan and I order you to surrender right now and tell me why you want my brother."

"That ain't none of your queenly business. Our orders are to continue without interruption, no matter what," the first man said, his sword ready. "And that includes killing the Queen if she tries to get in our way." With that, he charged forward.

Upon seeing his bold move, Heather stepped forward and let her fighting instincts take over. Now would be the time to find out how much she had learned from Caleb and Edmund's lessons. She only hoped that Susan would quickly return with help.

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Kelly asked, rushing towards Heather, who was standing outside the door of the drawing room. "Are you alright?"<p>

"I'm fine, Kelly," Heather confirmed. "And there was an attack. I was walking out in the gardens with Susan when I found two men who wanted to kill Edmund."

"And she tried to stop them," King Peter added.

"I did," Heather agreed. "Edmund and Caleb's lessons really paid off."

"You fought two armed men, trained assassins probably, alone?" Jake asked. "You should have called for help! That was very foolish. I'm sure Caleb would agree with me if he was here!"

"It was a reckless thing to do, yes," Edmund nodded, coming up behind them. "But as her teacher, I can say that she did a good job. She sent Susan to call the guards and then injured both the men by the time the guards, Peter and I arrived. The two men are in our captivity right now."

"Do you have to mention this to Caleb?" Heather whispered hesitantly, shrinking from the idea. "I'd rather he not know."

"He will have to be told eventually," Peter answered sternly. "And as for you and Susan; please do not take any more nighttime walks. It is too dangerous. I hate having to say this but it seems we are not safe even in our own castle."

* * *

><p><em>Heather,<em>

_Firstly, what in Narnia were you and Susan doing strolling in the gardens at night – alone – and so far from the castle, too? Very foolish, Heather!_

_Secondly, fighting two assassins on your own while Susan ran for help? You have some skill with a weapon but you should not be overconfident. They could have easily harmed you. Don't you dare take chances like that again!_

_Lastly, I miss everyone. And I'm not so happy about the fact that I am alone here. _

_I hope you write back to me. Take care,_

_Caleb_

Pulling out a piece of paper and a quill, Heather sat down at her desk and began writing.

_Dear Caleb,_

_How are you? And how is everything there? We miss you so much. I hope you are taking good care of yourself. I do not wish to sound like a scolding mother, but from what I know of how you are, you have to be constantly reminded of few things. _

_Peter just received news of Annis's intentions. She wants to hurt you – she wants you dead. So please, be careful. Don't let her succeed; for Narnia's sake, for our Kings and Queens, and for us. We all need you, Caleb, more than you could ever imagine._

_I'm fine, as is everyone else. Life here has been busy ever since you left. And everyone misses you a lot, especially Kelly. _

_Take care and be safe,_

_Heather_

Heather slowly folded the note, put it in an envelope and walked out of the room with it in her hands.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Two Weeks Later…<em>**

_Dear Caleb,_

_We haven't heard anything from you in two weeks. Are you alright? Where are you? What's happening? We are completely clueless and very worried. Peter is quite concerned for your wellbeing. Jake insists on finding you but Peter doesn't want to let him go. We are doing our best to restrain Jake but it is difficult. Please, please write back. We need to hear from you._

_Love,_

_Kelly_

* * *

><p>"I'm going after him!" Jake declared. "You can't stop me!"<p>

"Jake!" Peter tried to calm his voice. "I am your king. I cannot let you do this. This is Caleb's fight, not yours."

"But he could be hurt or in danger!" Jake protested. "I'm his brother. I have to go. If he were Edmund, wouldn't you go?"

"Yes," Peter sighed. "I see what you mean. But you can't go alone."

"I'm not taking any of the girls," Jake replied. "We have no idea what is lurking out there."

"True," Peter responded. "Invite Edmund. I'm sure he'll go with you. With Susan and Heather's help, I can manage things here for a while."

"Thank you," Jake answered. "Will you please try to explain the situation to Kelly and Lucy? They are both extremely worried. I don't want to add to their burden."

"Yes," Peter agreed. "I'll talk to them. You are doing what you have to, but Kelly is not going to be happy." Jake nodded gravely.

"I better get my things together and talk to Edmund," he said at last.

"After I talk to Kelly, would you please talk to her, too?" Peter requested.

"Yes," Jake agreed reluctantly. "But she's going to be mad at me."

* * *

><p>"Just a minute," Kelly's voice came from the other side of the door, and it was followed by footsteps. The door pulled open and Kelly stood in the doorway. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed Jake.<p>

The boy quickly covered his head with his arms, shielding himself from the attack.

"What?" Kelly asked, confused at Jake's sudden defensive position.

"Weren't you going to hit me?" Jake asked, straightening up.

"No," Kelly answered. "But now that you mention it, it does seem like an interesting idea."

Jake frowned at Kelly's expression. "Wha–?"

"Jake. The. Intrepid. You. Are. An. Idiot. And. I'm. Not. Talking. To_. You_!" Kelly cried, punching him with each word.

"Ow! Kel! That hurt!" Jake gasped, rubbing his stomach where her last punch had landed.

"Good," she replied satisfied, walking back into the room and to her balcony.

"Wait!" Jake exclaimed, coming to stand next to her. There was a pause. "How are you?"

"I'm not talking to you," Kelly answered crossly.

"Why?"

"Because I'm angry at you."

"What did I do?" Jake demanded.

"You're leaving."

Jake sighed. "You're acting like a little child. I _have_ to go."

"No, you _want_ to go and that is the problem," Kelly argued. "You could send someone else, but you're going yourself."

"I cannot send someone else," Jake reminded. "This is my brother we're talking about. And Edmund is going with me so I won't be alone. Annis cannot be taken lightly. She's stronger and more dangerous than you think. I've seen that."

"You're putting yourself in danger, Jake." Kelly looked at him with concern.

Jake smiled. "And you don't like that."

"Not one bit," Kelly replied.

"I'll be fine. Kelly, I have to do what I must," Jake answered bravely.

Kelly looked at him for a moment. "Jake?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry." The words quietly slipped out.

"I forgive you." Jake gave her a tight hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Aww, cute ending. Thanks so much to Lancaeriel Greenleaf for being my amazing, superb betta reader! Yay!

Ha ha! I love this part: '"Jake. The. Intrepid. You. Are. An. Idiot. And. I'm. Not. Talking. To_. You_!" Kelly cried, punching him with each word.'

What do you think happened to Caleb? Look for the next chapter soon!


	4. Scarlet Tunic

**Chapter 3 – Scarlet Tunic**

* * *

><p>"Annis," Caleb growled.<p>

"Nice to see you again," she smirked. "Last time we met, you were on a burning ship about to die. How did you escape?"

"Why should I tell you?" Caleb retorted.

"Because I have something you want," Annis replied.

"Oh, and what's that?" Caleb asked casually, though he already guessed what. Annis drew out a shining sword from the folds of her cape. Thoughts of escape that had been running rampant in Caleb's mind suddenly ceased.

"This," Annis announced, a wicked gleam in her eyes. She swung herself down from her horse and marched over to him. "THIS!" She pointed it straight at his neck. He was staring at the tip of the sword; _his_ sword to be exact. His eyes flickered from the familiar blade up to the woman who held it.

"Why would I want that old sword?" Caleb responded, pretending to nonchalant about it. _Keirstrider!_ His mind rejoiced.

"Because," Annis answered. "It is not just any sword. It is _your_ sword. The sword that girl so carelessly gave away!"

"Heather did it to save a life," Caleb growled. "Peter might not be here if she hadn't done that. She did the only thing she could."

"Yes," Annis acted bored. "Too bad you and that other king showed up before I could kill both of them. You're always ruining my plans."

"Because you are wicked!" Caleb exclaimed.

"Silence!" Annis cried, moving the sword closer. "I have warned you plenty of times. You _will_ join my side, or I will have to kill you!"

"You know my answer," Sir Caleb the Unwavering quietly remarked, standing steadfast in his faith. "It has not changed since that day you first threatened me. I would rather die than live with the guilt of turning against As-"

"Yes, yes, I know!" Annis interrupted. "But be warned: I am willing to take extreme measures. None of your family is safe while you defy the dark side!" With an angry cry, Caleb leapt forward, twisting his sword from Annis's firm grasp. He whirled around and swung his sword at her head. Annis ducked, pulled a dagger from her belt and thrust it into his side. Caleb gave a hoarse cry of pain before dropping limply to the ground. The last thing he was aware of was Annis's voice hissing in his ear.

"You can't do thissss alone. Join my sssside."

* * *

><p>"No news could be good news," Edmund tried to remain cheerful.<p>

"Or it could very well be bad news," Jake replied, discouraged. It had been four days since they left Cair Paravel. No one had seen or heard word of Caleb in the two weeks. Edmund and Jake were beginning to be discouraged. Now they were somewhere in the mountains between the Archenlandian capital, Anvard and the desert that separated Archenland from Calormen.

"What's that up ahead?" Jake questioned. Edmund urged his horse forward.

"Horse tracks!" he exclaimed excitedly. "Maybe we are on-" He stopped suddenly.

"What?" Jake asked.

"There are more than one set of tracks," Edmund announced gravely. "This very well could mean that Caleb was being chased – if these are indeed Caleb's tracks."

"But they end – abruptly," Jake noticed. Edmund dismounted and followed the tracks towards the deep forest beyond.

"It looks like someone fell to the ground here," he commented.

"Do you think Caleb was injured?" Jake gasped. Edmund knelt to get a better look at the dry dirt.

"There's no telling, unless…" he trailed off, rising to his feet and following the tracks further. "It looks like a scuffle took place. See, the hasty prints and-" He stopped speaking again.

"Blood," Jake stated for him. There were small spots of red dropped in the dirt. Something had gone very wrong. A small wail came from a nearby bush.

"There's something in the bush," Edmund observed. "And it's scarlet."

* * *

><p>Heather rushed down the stairs, her blue gown billowing out behind her. She arrived breathless to meet grim-looking Edmund and Jake. They were covered in layers of dust and grime. Their faces were stern and hard-set. To Edmund, Heather was like a little pool of sunlight in a dark and dreary world.<p>

"You two are making the people all the way from Narnia to Aslan's Country suffocate because of your stink!" She teased, wrinkling her nose. The boys didn't pay her jest any mind. "Where's Caleb?" she asked in concern.

Jake turned away and Edmund refused to meet her gaze. Realization dawned on Heather and that little spark of light disappeared altogether.

"Oh Aslan!" she cried, sinking to her knees on the floor.

"I'm sorry," Edmund choked out, setting something gently in her lap.

"Why? Why him?" she demanded through her tears. The cloth in her hands was soft to the touch and smelled of its owner. She looked down, tears glistening in her eyes. It was Caleb's scarlet tunic. The one he always wore to battle. The crimson fabric told of many battles and scars.

Something grabbed her finger.

"Ah!" Heather screamed in surprise, almost dropping the bundle.

"Careful!" Jake cried, scooping it up.

"J-Jake!" Heather stammered. "What was that?" Jake didn't answer. He just looked down into the cloth.

"Shh," he cooed. "You're fine, Leena."

"Leena?" Heather asked, thinking Jake was crazy. Who named a tunic? "Jake? Are you alright? What's going on?" Just then Lucy bounded up, stopping suddenly as she noticed Jake and Heather.

"What's that, Jake?" she asked curiously.

"I think Heather should come see first," he replied. Heather slowly rose to her feet and walked over to Jake.

"Put your arms out," Jake commanded. Heather did as she was told. Jake carefully set the bundle in her arms. Heather's eyes widened as she peered down into a tiny face.

"Jake! Where did you find a baby?" she demanded.

"That's only half the surprise," Jake announced. "She is Anne and Annis's baby sister."

"What?" Lucy and Heather gasped. Jake nodded.

"Yes," he confirmed. "It seems that Anne sought out Caleb with a special request. She asked him to bring Aleena to us to keep her safe from Annis. Annis would bring her up to hate us and do evil. Anne wanted Aleena to grow up with a good heart. Their mother died in childbirth and there is no one else to care for Aleena except for Anne but it is too dangerous for Aleena and Anne. Annis chased after Caleb trying to reclaim Aleena but Caleb hid her in the forest and returned to fight Annis. That's as much as we know."

"That's all?" Lucy asked.

"We learned all that from a Bird who had witnessed the events," Jake answered. "All we found were tracks, the tunic and the baby."

"This is just getting stranger," Heather remarked.

"Aslan's blessings come through raindrops sometimes," Lucy reminded.

"True," Jake agreed.

"So Caleb could still be alive?" Heather asked hopefully.

"We don't know," Jake mourned. "Only Aslan does. But we can pray. My fear is Annis will use him against us. She knows he won't turn to her side but she may try to make a bargain with us; Caleb's life for what she wants."

"How did we get in such a mess?" Heather whispered, cradling baby Aleena.

* * *

><p>Caleb groaned and tried to keep his wits about him. They were plotting to attack his family. He needed to hear their plans so he could warn them.<p>

"We attack tonight," Annis declared.

"No!" Caleb shouted.

"Silence!" Annis commanded.

_Why?_ Caleb silently cried. _Why, Aslan? Why is this happening? Why are You letting them hurt my family? Why don't You stop them? I know you can._

No answer came to the hopeless knight.

_Why aren't You answering? Where are You? Why, Aslan? How could you do this to us? We have been faithful all this time. Why are you letting this happen?_

Other questions began to crowd his mind.

_Did anyone find Aleena? What did Annis do to Anne? Surely she wouldn't kill her sister. But Jadis had done it, wasn't Annis capable of it? Had news of his capture reached Cair Paravel? Had they given him up for dead? _

Caleb was sure they would search for him and find Aleena…if someone else didn't find her first. He continued to listen to Annis's evil schemes. It suddenly occurred to Caleb that she was planning on using him as a bargaining tool. Annis knew that the others would give almost anything to have him back safe, if not sound.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>So I know none of you were probably expecting a baby but it happened. I know I wasn't expecting it at first but I like the idea more and more as I think about it. And poor Caleb! He's captured and beat up and who knows where!


	5. I Still Don't Like You

**Author's note:** So...what did you think of Aleena? I think this chapter is so cute!

**Chapter 4 – I Still Don't Like You**

* * *

><p><em>One month later…<em>

"She's just adorable," Susan cooed. Everyone fell in love with eleven month old Aleena. Peter even took time out of his busy schedule to come see her several times a day. While everyone loved her, Aleena had a particular liking for Edmund. She had quickly been learning to talk and one of the first words to come out of her mouth was 'Eda'. Edmund, while he wouldn't admit it, was enthralled by her deep brown eyes and dark curls. She had a plain face that was sprinkled with freckles.

Susan and Heather were sitting in Susan's room, playing with the little girl on the Queen's bed.

"Shoo!" she suddenly exclaimed, extending her little hand towards Heather. Heather laughed.

"No, I'm Heather," she answered. "That's Su." She pointed at Susan.

"She must have heard Peter and Ed calling me Su," Susan commented. Aleena ducked her face in her hands and peeped out at the older girls. She opened her mouth to say something else but then her face scrunched up as if she couldn't quite remember how to say it.

"Ki – kil!" she tried.

"Oh, sweetie," Susan smiled. "What are you trying to say?"

"Kil," the baby repeated.

"Who do we call 'kill'?" Heather was puzzled. "Oh, maybe Kel; Kelly."

"But Aleena already calls her 'Elly.'" Susan responded.

"Kilub!" Aleena exclaimed.

"Kilub?" Susan questioned, looking up as the door opened and the High King stepped in. The puzzle was momentarily forgotten.

"Shoo! Eda!" Aleena cried, pointing at Peter.

"No, silly," Peter replied, coming to sit beside the little girl. "I'm Peter." She looked puzzled for a moment before bursting out, "Kilub!" The King and Queen laughed but Heather was strangely silent.

"Are you alright, Heather?" Peter asked, laying a hand on her shoulder. She nodded.

"I think Aleena is trying to say Caleb," Heather said at last. The room lapsed into an awkward silence. Suddenly, there was a crash of glass as Aleena knocked a glass off of Susan's bedside table.

"Leena!" Peter cried, springing up and grabbing the little girl. She laughed as he swung her up into the air.

"Peter!" Susan exclaimed, trying to snatch Aleena from him. Peter carefully set Aleena back on the bed. She giggled in delight.

"Eater!" she laughed. "Eater!"

"Eat who?" Susan asked.

"Susan!" Peter rolled his eyes at his sister. "She's trying to say 'Peter'. But it came out 'Eater'."

"Oh, that's rich!" Edmund smirked from the doorway. "Who are you going to eat, _Eater_?"

"It's not cute when you say it, _Eda_," Peter retorted.

* * *

><p><em>Narnian Year 1013 – June…<em>

"Peter, have you seen Aleena?" Lucy asked as she peeked into his study.

"I think Ed was playing with her in the garden, Lu," Peter answered, briefly looking up from his desk.

"Thanks!" Lucy exclaimed, giving Peter's hand a quick squeeze. "See you later!" Lucy quickly ran down the hall to the garden. "Aleena! Edmund!" she called. No one was in the garden but the little gate was open. "Ed?" Lucy hesitantly asked. Lucy walked out and followed the little path. Up ahead, she heard voices.

"_Edmund_!"

Who was talking to Edmund? Lucy walked on. She came to a little clearing and found Heather sitting in the middle of the creek, fuming, with her face bright red.

"Edmund Pevensie!" Lucy exclaimed. "What did you do?"

"He pushed me in!" Heather cried indignantly.

"You stole Aleena from me!" Edmund retorted.

"You – you!" Heather spluttered. Lucy gave her brother a hard look.

"Fine," Edmund sighed and offered Heather his hand. Heather firmly grasped it, stood up and shoved Edmund face-first into the creek. A soaking Edmund glared at Heather.

"See, Lu?" Edmund whined. "Whenever I try to make up, she gets back at me!"

"Edmund, quit talking nonsense," Lucy scolded. "Or would you like to explain to Susan why you took Aleena romping in the woods, got her clothes all dirty and then fell in the creek?"

"Oh!" Heather suddenly exclaimed. "Where is Aleena?"

"I thought you had her," Edmund answered.

"No," Heather replied. "I was sitting in the creek, thanks to you."

"You're welcome," Edmund retorted hotly.

"Stop!" Lucy cried. "Please, just stop. When did you last see Aleena?"

"About five minutes ago," Heather answered.

"Then she can't be far too far," Lucy decided. With Lucy leading, the three tramped through the woods calling and looking for Aleena.

* * *

><p>"Eda. Shoo. Eater. Elly," Aleena sang out as she wandered along, repeating everyone's names. "Akey (Jake). Heater (Heather). Whoocy (Lucy). Leena!" And lastly, her odd favorite: "Kilub!" Aleena continued to wander through the woods. The day was sunny and warm. A soft breeze played with the tree branches and the dryads danced around the little girl. Lucy had taught Aleena to love and respect the tree-spirits. Aleena ventured farther from the creek and into a small clearing. She came upon a stranger sitting on a log with his back to her.<p>

"Eater!" she cried, thinking she recognized his blond hair. She ran to him and threw her tiny arms around his leg. "Eater! Up!" The blond boy looked down at her curiously. Aleena stared at him, enthralled by his clear blue eyes.

"Eater?" she whimpered, and then burst into tears.

"Shh," the boy tried to sooth her. "It's okay. I don't know who Eater is."

"Akey!" Aleena wailed. The boy bent down and clumsily picked her up.

"Let's find your parents," the young man decided. Aleena put her head on his shoulder and put her thumb in her mouth as he walked.

"You are very annoying," he scowled, though it was half-hearted. He tried setting her down, eliciting a strangled cry from Aleena.

"No! Up!" she exclaimed, tears threatening to escape her big, brown eyes. The boy sighed deeply before bending down and picking her up again. Once again, she put her thumb in her mouth. The boy continued carrying her in the direction of the creek. Aleena suddenly looked up at him.

"Kilub!" she exclaimed happily. "Kilub!" The boy stopped abruptly.

"What did you say?" he questioned. Aleena said nothing, simply snuggling closer.

"Here," the boy pushed a little flower into her hand. "Maybe it will keep you from annoying me." Aleena looked down at the gift with an excited twinkle in her eyes.

"Pretty!" she giggled. The boy smiled shyly. Putting it in her mouth, the look on Aleena's face changed from excitement to disapproval in a flash. Spitting it out, it landed on the ground.

"Yucky!" she declared.

"Oh, no! It's for your hair. Not to eat!" The boy retrieved the flower and cleaned it off quickly before awkwardly placing it in her dark hair. It wasn't properly secured and hung on a few strands of hair, but Aleena thought it was the best thing ever. Patting her head where the flower was, she laughed.

"Don't get used to it," the boy responded gruffly. "You're annoying and I still don't like you."

* * *

><p>"Leena!" Heather cried in relief, rushing forward. She scooped the little girl up. "Don't run off like that!"<p>

"Heater!" Eleena cried and then she squirmed, trying to get down.

"You're not going anywhere, little missy," Edmund warned.

"Eda!" Eleena exclaimed. She quit struggling in Heather's arms.

"How's my favorite girl?" Edmund asked. Lucy gave him a reproachful look. "Okay," he whispered to Eleena. "My second favorite girl. Lucy is still my favorite." Eleena put both of her slimy hands on either side of Edmund's face.

"Eda!" She slapped her hands on his cheeks.

"Ow!" Edmund yelped, jumping away. Lucy and Heather laughed. The boy laughed along with them.

Suddenly, Aleena turned around and pointed towards the boy who had brought her back.

"Kilub!" she declared.

"No, Leena," Heather began. "That's not…Ca…" The words died away on her tongue. What was she saying? Could Leena be right?

"Heather." The words slipped from the boy's mouth.

"Caleb?" Heather whispered, handing Aleena to Edmund.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Could it be? Is it really Caleb? Find out in the next chapter! :)


	6. The Return of a Hero

**Chapter 5 – The Return of a Hero**

* * *

><p>"Heather." The words slipped from the boy's mouth.<p>

"Caleb?" Heather whispered, handing Aleena to Edmund. Caleb opened his arms and she rushed into them.

"Caleb-" He cut her off.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized.

Tears stung her eyes and she didn't want to let go. At last she pulled away and tried to smile but it was useless.

"Are you alright?" Caleb asked.

"I-I, just-" Heather nodded, tears stinging her eyes and her voice caught in her throat. He nodded in understanding. Suddenly, her expression changed. "Where have you been all these months, Caleb Jason?"

He hung his head. "I couldn't face you after what I've done."

"Nothing you have done or will do could stop us from loving you, Caleb." Heather looked straight in his eyes. "We forgive you; we always will."

"But-" he began to protest.

"Nonsense," Heather declared in her best imitation of Susan. "Let's get you – and Aleena – back to the castle."

The walk back was fairly quiet. Caleb didn't say much and neither did the others. Only innocent Aleena chattered. She talked mainly of 'Shoo' and 'Eda' and sometimes 'Akey'.

When they arrived, Kelly and Jake were overjoyed to see Caleb. Susan and Peter were also ecstatic. If any noticed that Caleb did not return with his sword, they kept quiet. The hugs and greetings were over when Susan decided that Caleb had to go 'rest and freshen up, or it will be back to the woods for you!'

* * *

><p>The following weeks went by slowly. Upon his return, Caleb was more solemn and less quick to joke and tease. This change did not go unnoticed by his friends yet they were unsure of the reason. Many dark nights, Jake would observe his brother standing still, facing the ocean. When Jake caught glimpses of Caleb's face, it was often tear-streaked. Jake never questioned his brother about these things; he just locked them away in his mind. But Jake didn't like doing this. Part of him wanted to confront Caleb, ask him what had happened while he was away, but Jake didn't. He knew it was a sore subject for Caleb and he kept from mentioning it. Jake was not the only one concerned though.<p>

Peter also watched and saw as Caleb buried himself with renewed energy into his work and duties. He wondered why Caleb avoided Aleena so much and why he could no longer look Heather straight in the face. Something had happened, but Peter didn't know what to do. The other knights, such as Sir Ryan and Sir Isaac, had also noted the strange behavior. Without Caleb, the other three knights and the two kings held a small gathering. In the end, it was resolved that they would leave Caleb to himself and continue to pray for his wellbeing.

If the girls observed anything, they kept it to themselves. Occasionally, Susan and Heather would discuss the situation, but they never came to any conclusions. Eventually, they gave up. And so, life continued in an unsteady peace.

* * *

><p><em>Two Years Later…<em>

Block. Parry. Lunge. Thrust. Block. Thrust.

Caleb wiped the sweat from his forehead as he rested. Sword fighting was no game and it was hard work, too. He felt a little tug at his leg.

"Kilub! Up!" Aleena demanded.

"Not now, Aleena," Caleb replied, irritated at being interrupted. "Can't you see I'm busy? Go bother Peter or Lucy." Sir Ryan Blakeny watched with interest as the scene unfolded in front of him.

"Kilub, up!" Aleena repeated. Caleb tried to ignore her pleas. Why wasn't someone watching her? He glanced over and found Susan practicing with her bow, Jake and Edmund were fencing with Sir Issac and Sir Fenris, and the others were nowhere to be seen.

"Aleena! I'm busy!" Caleb exclaimed. "Susan!" he yelled across the courtyard. "Can't you keep Aleena busy?" Either Susan didn't hear him or she pretended not to, for she continued practicing.

"Caleb, don't be mean to Aleena," Edmund scolded.

"Me? Being mean? She's the one who is being annoying!" Caleb protested.

"Leena, come here," Edmund instructed. "Caleb's being mean."

"Eda!" Aleena cried but still clung to Caleb's leg. Caleb tried to push her away which provoked a strangled cry from Aleena. "No, Kilub! Up!" she exclaimed, tears threatening to escape her brown eyes.

"You are very annoying," Caleb scowled, though it was half-hearted. Much to the amusement of the other knights, Aleena continued to hold on to Caleb's leg. She looked up at him with big, pleading eyes; eyes that said: "Please, Kilub?" How could he resist that face? Caleb sighed in defeat and scooped her up.

"I'll regret this," he muttered. Giggling, Aleena threw her little arms around his neck and gave him a wet kiss on his cheek.

"Eww!" Caleb exclaimed. "Don't make me throw you in the ocean!" Aleena just giggled all the more.

"Aww," Sir Fenris snickered. Jake gave him a good punch and the rude knight shut his mouth, but not before he glared angrily at Jake.

Caleb turned to Sir Ryan. "I'll be back once I give her to Heather or someone." Caleb began walking away. Aleena put her head on his shoulder and put her thumb in her mouth. She sighed contentedly and waved her chubby hand at the knights as she and Caleb disappeared through the archway.

No matter how much Aleena liked everyone else, she always liked Caleb more. But Caleb found her to be annoying because her shadowing was making him the object of all the other knights' jests. And for some reason, he just couldn't love her. Or that is what he told himself. Deep down he knew he cared for the little girl much more than he ever let on. He just wasn't sure how to express his feelings. But Aleena loved him anyway.

Aleena sighed deeply again and yawned.

"Looks like someone needs a nap," he chuckled. Aleena suddenly straightened.

"No need nap," she declared fiercely, looking straight into Caleb's eyes with a strong determination. "Leena tay with woo!"

"You will be the death of me, Leena!" Caleb groaned.

* * *

><p>Maybe Aleena had needed a nap, Caleb mused as he looked down at the little girl, who was sleeping in his lap. After wandering around the castle with her, looking for someone to watch her and finding no one, Caleb had decided to read a book in the library. Aleena had tramped in after him, scowling at the tall bookshelves. She played quietly on the floor for a while but then crawled up into his lap and fell asleep.<p>

Caleb opened the four hundred page book. It frightened him that _he_, of all people, did not feel like reading. His mind was somewhere else, wandering into the thoughts he wanted to run away from.

He snapped the book shut with a sigh.

"Are you alright?" The question surprised him. He hadn't noticed Heather sitting across the room from him. But then, he wasn't too surprised. She was always reading. In fact, he used to love to tease her about it.

"I'm fine, Heather," Caleb lied, turning to face Heather who had been immersed in a novel.

"You don't seem fine to me," she responded, looking at him with concern.

"I don't want to talk about it," Caleb snapped. He paused for a second. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Heather replied and paused. "Well, if you want to talk, I'm here."

"Thank you."

With a nod, Heather returned to her reading and Caleb looked around, bored and confused. He glanced down at Aleena once more. A minute or two later, he reopened the book and forced himself to read.

About an hour had passed when Caleb looked away, giving his eyes a little rest. He had no idea what he had been reading. The paragraphs were just sentences, the sentences were just words, and the words were just letters to his jumbled mind. He frowned.

Across from him, Heather was blankly staring at the fireplace, deep in her thoughts. She seemed…disturbed, as if what she was thinking about gave her no comfort.

"Are _you_ alright?" Caleb asked. Heather looked up, startled.

"Yes," she responded.

"You don't seem fine to me," Caleb replied.

"I'm…confused, that's all," she confessed.

"I know how that feels," Caleb sighed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Heather wondered.

"Do you?" asked Caleb.

"…No, I guess not."

"Well…" Caleb bit his lip. "It's just that something happened while I was gone that has left me confused," Caleb finally said. "And I have, well, been disturbed since then. And I want to do something about it but I don't know what."

"I see," Heather answered.

"You probably know what I'm talking about," Caleb guessed, gently stroking Aleena's hair as she softly breathed in and out.

"Maybe I do," Heather replied. "I can't be sure."

"Well, what do you say about it then?" Caleb questioned.

"Don't run away from what happened," Heather advised. "Face it and you'll be okay. You'll make it through. Just keep holding on with everything you've got."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Isn't Leena sweet? I love that scene where she is holding on to Caleb's leg and saying 'Kilub! Up!'. The nickname Kilub was inspired by the real Caleb's little sister who actually calls him Kilub! It's so cute and funny!

I think Caleb (story character; not my friend) is tramatized by his experiance in Annis's clutches. What do _you_ think happened?


	7. Of Birthdays and Balls

**Author's note:** Links to the girls' dresses are available on my profile. Check them out to see the real dresses I had in mind. There are also links to pictures of what Heather, Kelly and Aleena and several of the guys look like. I haven't found pictures of Caleb and Jake yet but Sir Ryan is up there as well as Sir Isaac and Sir Fenris.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – Of Birthdays and Balls<strong>

* * *

><p>"Susan's turning twenty-five next week," Heather commented as she perched in a chair by Peter' desk.<p>

"Hmm," Peter replied, absentmindedly.

"So aren't you going to do anything for her?" Heather prodded.

"Like what?" Peter asked.

"Like throw a party," Lucy suggested as she entered the room. "You know how Susan adores parties."

"We need to get started right away," Heather decided.

"Can you do it somewhere else?" asked Peter, tired of being interrupted.

"Yes," Lucy replied cheerfully, giving her brother a quick hug and skipping out of the room quickly followed by Heather. The girls hurried to Lucy's room.

"I love this room," Lucy confided.

"Me too," Heather agreed. "I love the apple tree outside your window."

"Oh yes!" Lucy happily exclaimed. "She is the best company sometimes. Aren't you, Elaine?" Elaine stirred her leafy branches in response.

"Now, we mustn't let Susan know of our plans," Heather warned. "It must be a thoroughly wonderful surprise."

Hours later, at dinner, the two girls were still chatting about their plans. It was safe to talk for Edmund and Susan had gone to Beruna for a few days to stay at Sir Isaac's mansion. Dinner went well, and Peter spent most of his time talking to Caleb and Jake. Once they had finished their food, the three turned to the girls who were talking among themselves.

"Kelly," Lucy was saying. "I think this color really suits you." Kelly looked down at her purple gown and smiled.

"Thank you."

"You wore this color on your last birthday, if I'm right," Heather added.

"Yes, I did," Kelly answered. "I loved that dress of mine."

"It was lovely," Lucy agreed, turning to Heather. "I think blue is your color, Heather; it goes well with your eyes."

"Thank you," Heather replied, "This matching bracelet you gave me is beautiful."

Next to Heather, Caleb made a face. The three girls had been talking of dresses and shoes and jewelry since the minute they entered the room. Across from him, Peter gave him a look that said 'they-won't-be-stopping-anytime-soon-so-get-used-to-it-_quickly_'. The two shrugged and concentrated on their drinks instead. Jake, however, was staring at the girls with disgust. Why someone would want to discuss their clothes in such detail was beyond him. It was totally pointless, in his opinion, and silly too.

"You three are giving me a headache!" Jake exclaimed. "Stop talking about girly-_girly _dresses!" Heather, Lucy and Kelly turned to look at him.

"You don't have to listen to us if you have a problem with our talk," Lucy pointed out.

"That is not possible, seeing that how loud you three are," Jake retorted.

"We're not loud, Jake," Heather reminded.

"So you say," Jake answered. "You should ask us, who are tired of listening to you three ramble about gowns and colors and bracelets and Aslan knows _what_!"

"I'm afraid I'll have to agree with Jake here," Caleb spoke up, "This detailed talk of wardrobes is getting on our nerves." Peter nodded in agreement.

"You boys are free to talk about whatever _manly_ things you want to talk about," Heather pointed out. "Seeing that none of us have tried to strangle you."

"_Girls_," Peter muttered. "All they think about is dresses and wardrobes."

"You should be glad that we do, Peter," Lucy laughed. "Otherwise the four of us would never have come to Narnia."

"Please!" Peter snorted. "All that _that _wardrobe contained was furry coats. And you did not go in there because you loved your girly dresses; you went to hide in there."

"True," Lucy interjected. "And after that, we all went in there to hide from the Macready."

"What a woman!" Peter chuckled as he remembered. "She made Susan look colorful and fun!" He and Lucy laughed.

"Don't make fun of Susan. I think she can be fun," Caleb announced.

"Have you played her dictionary game yet?" Peter questioned him. Caleb shook his head, a puzzled expression on his face.

"No wonder you find Susan fun," the High King smirked.

"I don't care what you say," Caleb replied. "That game was probably interesting and quite educational. Not to mention that it all started when you were playing that game. So you must thank Susan and her game for finding Narnia."

"Please!" Peter looked at his friend incredulously. "Lucy found Narnia because _I_ agreed to play hide-n-seek, so I assume all the credit goes to me."

"Oh, shut up!" Caleb and Jake exclaimed at the same time. A moment of silence passed, and then the argument continued.

"That is _it_!" Heather exclaimed a few minutes of quarreling later. "We need a rematch, _now_!"

"What?" Peter asked.

"Yes," Lucy agreed. "A rematch. We play it again to see who wins."

"No way," the High King said.

"Scared?" Caleb taunted.

"You wish!" Peter replied.

"But don't we have a country to run?" Kelly asked.

"The country is running absolutely fine," Heather spoke up. "And after all that has happened, we deserve an hour-long break."

"We can't play hide and seek," Peter said.

"Why not?" Lucy asked.

"Because we're not kids anymore."

"Coward!" Lucy challenged.

"I'm not," Peter defended. "We can't play; we are the monarchs of Narnia after all!"

"Peter, I have read dozens of law books," Caleb informed. "And playing hide-and-seek is not _illegal _here."

"You just don't want to play because you know that you will lose," Lucy told Peter.

"Fine!" Peter sighed. "I'm in."

Lucy smiled. "Jake can play for Edmund, Heather can play for Susan, Kelly can be on a team with me and Caleb will count."

"What? No!" Caleb protested. "Why do I get the most difficult task?"

"Stop whining," Heather scolded.

"Why doesn't Peter count?" Lucy suggested. "He was the one who was supposed to seek us the last time."

"I'm not counting," the Magnificent King declared and then rolled his eyes as he looked at his little sister's puppy dog face. He could never resist that. "One," he said loudly and everyone stopped to look at him. "Two."

"You're counting?" Kelly asked.

"No, I'm dancing," Peter replied sarcastically, closing his eyes. "Three."

And in a moment, everyone at the table got up and rushed out of the room one way or the other.

Heather ran into the library, planning to hide behind the huge shelves, but Jake beat her to it.

"My place!" he cried. Glaring at him, Heather ran out of the room and down the hallway.

"…Seventy-two, seventy-three, seventy-four…"

Peter's voice reached her ears, and she looked around, searching for a good hiding place.

_This is a bad idea_, she decided.

"… Eighty-seven, eighty-eight, eighty-nine…"

She began to panic. If she didn't win the game, that was alright, but she didn't want to be the first one to get caught.

* * *

><p><em>One Week Later…<em>

Edmund scowled at the glittering lights and sparkling room. It wasn't that he didn't like parties and dancing; in fact, he loved dancing. But he only enjoyed the dance when he did it by himself or with one of his sisters. Otherwise, he hated dancing. That was due mostly to the romantic-prone daughters of the noblemen. Edmund hated the very sight of them. But he had to keep the nobles on friendly terms, so Edmund put up with the girls.

Peter, on the other hand, hated dancing, but he put a good face on for Susan. The two brothers seemed opposites when it came to Susan's fabulous balls. While Peter hated to dance, he cheerfully did it anyway. Edmund actually enjoyed dancing, but he hated dancing with girls.

Caleb did not seem to hold an opinion on dancing. He danced when he was needed to but never danced more than that. He kept quiet whenever the subject was brought up.

Jake didn't seem to fancy dancing but he graciously danced with whoever needed a partner and enjoyed himself most of the time.

Right now, Jake had stolen Aleena from Heather and was eating generous servings of chocolate cake with her.

"Mind that you don't get cake on her dress," Susan cautioned as she and Peter passed the two. Jake looked down at the little girl sitting on his lap.

Her cheeks were flushed with excitement and her brown hair hung in ringlets around her chubby face. There was chocolate smeared on her mouth. Aleena's dress was a deep gold with plum-colored layers in her skirt. The short sleeves were made of thick, plum ribbon. The gold bodice sparkled to the amusement of its owner. Jake looked back up at Susan and Peter.

"Shoo! Eater!" Aleena waved.

"I'll be back, Leena," Peter responded. "Right now I have to dance with my beautiful sister." Susan lightly punched Peter playfully. "What?" Peter demanded. "You do look beautiful." He was right. Susan's dress was the envy of all the girls (except, of course, Lucy, Heather and Kelly who had their own beautiful gowns.)

The dress was mainly white, embroidered with golden flowers that climbed up the full skirt. The sleeves were tight at first but then belled out at the elbow. Susan's beaming face completed the outfit while her pearl jewelry accented it. Her hair was worn up in a complex maze of dark curls with her crown set on top.

Peter and Susan joined Edmund and Lucy who were already dancing. Lucy's dress was a sky blue color with silver flowers scattered across the bodice and the skirt. It just barely touched the ground. Half of Lucy's hair was pulled up in an elegant bun while the rest of it fell free.

"Having fun, Kelly?" Edmund teased as she whirled past. Kelly made a face at him.

"More fun than you!" she retorted. Kelly's deep violet dress twirled gracefully as Sir Ryan spun her around. Kelly's dress was sprinkled with little purple flowers that started thickly at her waist and gradually thinned as they fell. She had a little violet jacket to match that was embroidered with silver thread. The top part of her hair was pulled back into a braided crown while the rest hung free.

And where was Caleb?

Caleb stood on the balcony, staring out at the vivid ocean. The red sun was barely visible as it sank behind the clouds. He heard a _swish, swish_ of fabric behind him.

"Hey." A voice quietly said behind him. Caleb turned around. Heather stood just inside the doorway, hands clasped behind her. Her dress was simple but elegant. The peach-colored skirt fell to the floor but the top sheer layer was pulled up and held in place by a large flower. The bodice was rather plain with the exception of some fine embroidery. Heather's hair was teased up into a loopy bun pinned with silver clips. A few strands had escaped and hung down on either side of her face.

"You look-"

"I know," she sighed, placing her elbows on the railing. "Like an ugly duckling."

"What? That's not what I was going to say!" Caleb protested.

Heather put on her best imitation of Prince Rabadash. "'Milady, your stunning appearance takes my breath away and I feel I am about to die because of your beauty.' Is that what you were going to say?"

"No," Caleb laughed. "But that was pretty funny." Heather laughed too.

"Rabadash was ridiculous," she answered. Caleb nodded in agreement. There was a moment's pause.

"Milady, if thou would do me the honor," Caleb extended his hand. Heather looked at him in surprise. "Do you think that was polite enough?" he questioned. "Or would you rather dance with someone who has better manners?"

"Silly," Heather teased. "Of course I'll dance with you. And I think that was plenty polite." Caleb smiled and escorted her back into the ballroom where Aleena came galloping to meet them.

"Kilub!" she cried. "Kilub, pwease dance! Dance with Leena!"

"Looks like I have two girls to dance with," Caleb commented, looking from Heather down to Aleena. "Don't tell Peter," he added under his breath. "He will be eternally jealous."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Thanks to my awesome betta reader! 3 Remember to check out the dress links on my profile and don't forget to review! :) Until next time!

P.S. Who do you think won the game of hide and seek?


	8. Official Business

**Chapter 7 – Official Business**

* * *

><p>"Peter, I want to adopt Aleena," Caleb declared.<p>

"Yes, whatever you li-" Peter stopped abruptly, looking up from his paperwork. "You what?"

"I want to adopt Aleena," Caleb repeated.

"Caleb, um, isn't this a little sudden?" Peter questioned.

"No, I don't think so," responded Caleb. "I thought it over last night. While we were dancing, she kept looking at me with such trust and love. I can't let her down. If I can adopt her, then legally, Annis can't take her from us."

"Yes," Peter agreed. "I see what you are getting at, but Aleena still has family. You would need Anne's permission first."

Caleb waved an envelope. "I already thought of that. This is a letter for Anne to be sent off right away."

"Well, until we hear back from Anne, nothing in the legal process can be started," Peter reminded. "I will take your request into consideration. But are you sure this is the best thing for Aleena?"

"Yes," Caleb agreed. "Aleena will be safe from Annis and I will not let any harm come to her."

"Edmund might not agree to this, you know," Peter warned.

"I know," Caleb smiled. "And you might not either. But don't worry. Aleena will still be all of ours. You'll be like an uncle to her."

"And I would far rather have it you, than Annis," Peter answered.

"Thank you," Caleb responded and walked towards the door. But he turned back around. "Peter?"

"Hmm?" Peter looked up again.

"Can I ask you one more thing?"

* * *

><p><em>One Week Later…<em>

"Mail call!" Edmund announced, walking into the living room where Caleb and Kelly were playing with Aleena. Jake and Lucy looked up from their game of chess.

"Anything for me, Ed?" Lucy questioned. Edmund scanned the pile.

"Nope, sorry, Lu." He looked through the letters again. "But there is one for Caleb." Caleb jumped up, leaving a sad-looking Aleena behind.

"Leena!" Edmund sat on the floor next to her while Caleb ripped open his letter.

"Eda!" Aleena climbed into his lap.

"I'm afraid Leena will never like me as much as she likes you and Caleb," Kelly sighed.

"Me too," Lucy agreed. "How come she likes the boys better? We're just as fun!"

"Really," Jake snorted. "Just as fun? Is that true, Edmund?"

"Nah," Edmund answered. "Boys are way better."

"Edmund Pevensie." Lucy put her hands on her hips and acted like Susan. "We are not getting into that discussion. You all know who really is smarter." Edmund and Jake made faces at the girls. Caleb was scanning his letter, a smile spreading across his face. Finally, he let out a whoop and scooped Aleena up from the indignant Just King.

"Come on, Leena!" Caleb exclaimed. "Let's go find your new big sister!"

"What?" Kelly, Jake, Lucy and Edmund all asked. But Caleb and Aleena were already out the door and gone.

* * *

><p>When the door flew open and Caleb and Aleena barged in, Heather was so surprised she fell off her chair.<p>

"What in Narni-?" she began but then stopped, staring at Caleb's glowing face.

"I have the best news ever!" he practically shouted, giving her an enormous hug.

"Caleb, are you okay?" she gasped, squirming away from him. "What happened? Why are you acting like this?" Silently, Aleena come to stand beside Heather, who was still staring at Caleb. "You've scared Leena," Heather scolded, picking the little girl up.

"Aren't you happy?" Caleb asked in surprise.

"Happy for what?" Heather wondered. "You never told me what the good news was!"

"Sorry," Caleb apologized. "Oh, this is the best day ever!"

"Why are you smiling like an idiot?" Heather questioned.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

No reply.

"You're scaring me, you know."

Nothing but the hard stare.

"What?" he burst out.

"Aren't you going to tell me the good news that you are _so_ excited about?" she reminded.

"Sure," he replied. "You just had to ask." Heather rolled her eyes. Caleb was so excited that he was a little forgetful. But then, forgetfulness ran in his family.

"I have a new sister!" Caleb announced. Heather looked from Caleb's face to Aleena's and back again.

"Aleena?" she asked incredulously.

"Yep," Caleb nodded happily. "But that's not all. I actually I am getting _three_ new sisters; that is, if you agree."

"What? Caleb, I-"

"Wait." He cut her off. "Let me explain better. It really makes it easier for the author to write about us if we don't have this awkward relationship where we are a family but are technically not siblings (well, Jake and I are). It's just weird. I could marry-"

Author interrupts: Woah, there, Caleb! Yes, I know it's awkward and I know how you feel about that. No, you don't have to marry her; that's just plain weird. Did I already say it was weird? Oh well. It's weird. Kelly and Jake however-

Jake and Kelly: Ahem.

Author: Okay, we'll skip that for now. (But you're so cute together!)

Jake: Yuck.

Author: Never mind. I confess, it does make it a little easier to write but, hey, it's interesting. We are giving the story a unique twist. I've never read a book where two characters decided to become adopted brother and sister on the spur of the moment to be nice to the author. Hmm, that would be nice.

Caleb: In your dreams.

Author: Hey, I know where you live. And I could kill you if I felt like it. But you would probably enjoy that, so I won't. I should make you stay home and be boring instead. But that ruins the effect of the story.

Caleb: You, right now, are ruining the effect of the story. I was about to sweep her off her feet and-

Author: Dump her into the castle moat?

Caleb: You are so annoying sometimes.

Author: Thanks, I know. You can be annoying too. You kept me up half the night last night because I was trying to figure out what was wrong with you and-

Caleb: You're still ruining the effect of the story.

Author: I see. You're right. Okay, folks, back to the story! I hope you enjoyed our squabble. Now, we must journey back to Narnia. No pushing, no shoving, and please have your passports ready, so come right this way…

* * *

><p>Caleb stared up at the bookshelves that towered over him in the dark library. He blinked rapidly, struggling to keep awake. He was awake because of a dream; a very strange dream. What had Aslan been trying to tell him? There was some riddle about a beam of moonlight that fell upon a certain book. Caleb tried to remember his dream.<p>

"_Come, Son of Adam." He heard Aslan calling him. Caleb silently followed the Great Lion through the halls into the massive library. "I have much to show you." Aslan told the young knight. They stood side by side for a moment. Aslan looked to the dark window as a beam of light streamed in and fell in the shape of a cross on one of the bookshelves. _

"_There you will find a scroll," Aslan instructed. "Read and follow its directions. Wherever you go, I will be there. Even across land and sea, my right hand will hold you fast."_

"_But how, Aslan?" Caleb asked._

"_I will bring about what I have said," replied the Lion. "And I will complete all that I have planned." So, Caleb went forth and drew from the shelf a scroll. He brought it to Aslan and stood before him. Aslan breathed on the scroll and it unfolded to reveal a map._

_The map swirled and an image of early Narnia filled it. A lion-hilted sword was brought before Aslan. He blew gently on it._

"_This sword and seven others will protect the tree and Narnia from Jadis until the tree dies," Aslan instructed. The sword buried its point in the ground, next to the sapling tree. Seven other swords immediately sprang up around it, forming a circle. Aslan named each one, beginning with the center and continuing clockwise around the circle._

"_Rhindon," he called the first sword. "Stormbringer, Keirstrider, Falchion, Ahlstrom, Flamberge, Delvkanash and finally, Kolanthel. When all is set right, after Jadis, the knights who will wield these swords to protect their families, their country and their faith shall be dangerous indeed." _

_As the years on the map passed, the tree in the center of the circle began to grow, supported by the first sword. Eventually, the tree grew so large it swallowed up the eight swords and they were buried in the sturdy wood. On the day Alannis cast her final spell, the tree died and Jadis arrived in Narnia. The eight swords were scattered throughout Narnia. The first sword, Rhindon, with the lion hilt, was kept in safety by Father Christmas until it was given to Peter, the future High King of Narnia. Two swords were hidden deep in a dragon's lair while four more of the swords were hidden in secret locations. But one was left in the castle, Cair Paravel. On the day he was knighted, Caleb received the special sword, Keirstrider, as a reward for his bravery and service to Narnia._

"_Remember these things, Caleb," Aslan said, looking up from the history unfolded before them. "For I give you a noble burden and a worthy cause. Find the six brother swords, for without them Narnia will fall. The journey will not be easy but you will come out better in the end for it. Several of the knights will accompany you, but I will be there, even when they fall back. I will lead you by day with a pillar of cloud and by night with a pillar of fire. I will lead you down paths of righteousness to springs of living water for I am he who was, who is and who is yet to come."_

"_Let it happen to me according to your will," Caleb responded faithfully. _

_Aslan's parting words were, "Be on guard. Stand true to what you believe. Be courageous; be strong."_

Caleb woke from his revelry with a start. The moon had been steadily creeping through the midnight sky. Now it hung in the sky and illuminated the land brightly. It shone through the divided window and cast a cross-shaped shadow on the bookshelf. Caleb rose to his feet. He walked forward and reached for where the scroll from his dream had rested.

"Well done," the Voice said behind him.

"A-Aslan, sir," Caleb stuttered in surprise upon turning and finding the Lion standing there.

"You have _not_ listened to your fears," Aslan replied. "No, instead you held fast to what you knew was true."

"Thank you, sir," Caleb responded.

"Are you ready for your journey?" the Lion questioned.

"No," Caleb answered truthfully. "But if you are ready to lead, then I am ready to follow."

"Come, Son of Adam," Aslan instructed. Caleb slowly came forward and knelt before the Lion. Aslan placed his heavy paw on Caleb's shoulder. "Be brave, child. Remember, I am with you always, even to the end of the world."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Tadah! Well, the part where Caleb and the author (me!) were arguing was totally RANDOM, I know. I really like the last part though. Spripture and memory verses were popping into my head like crazy! My favorite thing that Caleb says is: "Let it happen to me according to your will." That was inspired by Mary's (the mother of Jesus) response to the angel when he told her what would happen and she would be the mother of the Messiah.


End file.
